


邻居（Open Relationship）1-12

by DOMOTODAISY244



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M, Multi, Open Relationships
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 16:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DOMOTODAISY244/pseuds/DOMOTODAISY244
Summary: 这是一篇去年5月开始写的文，历时大概一个多月，十万字。重新放出来大概也是一种回顾吧。涉及两对CP，堂本刚/堂本光一，吱呦/扣酱。开放式性关系，顾名思义，有洁癖勿看，有轻微BDSM情节，介意勿看。也许会修文吧~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一篇去年5月开始写的文，历时大概一个多月，十万字。
> 
> 重新放出来大概也是一种回顾吧。
> 
> 涉及两对CP，堂本刚/堂本光一，吱呦/扣酱。
> 
> 开放式性关系，顾名思义，有洁癖勿看，有轻微BDSM情节，介意勿看。
> 
> 也许会修文吧~

1

隔壁阳台上最近开始出现各种花草，夏日开得最好的是紫阳花，一大簇一大簇的，挤挤攘攘好不热闹，这花不香，但存在感十足，不注意到都不容易，还大有一丝越开越妖娆的架势。

晚上扣酱回家的时候，吱呦跟他说起隔壁阳台上的花。

你想要种，你也可以的嘛。拿着从冰箱取出的冰可乐，大口灌着的人随口说。

我不想，家里的玫瑰挺好看的，你不要忘了每周都买新鲜的回来给我。吱呦回答到。

嗨，嗨，但我真的不太想吃玫瑰花的糕点还有喝玫瑰花的红茶了。走到沙发边坐下翻起F1杂志的家伙，说话一点都不客气。

什么时候起，这个家伙对自己越来越随便了呢？是不是自己没有魅力了？这个问题有时候会冒出来在吱呦的脑袋里盘旋，但晚上恋人在床上奋力的样子，又好像一丝冷淡都没，于是这个问题最终都消散在浓浓的情欲里。

早晨扣酱上班，目送他电梯门关上正要转身回家时，撞到隔壁家在虚掩的门前亲吻，男主人霸道地把爱人圈在怀里，低头吻得难舍难分，吱呦红着脸赶紧开了门，冲进屋前下意识侧头看了一眼，被圈住的人穿着轻薄的浴衣，滑到了肩膀处，头发又长又卷，感觉是个很妩媚的人。关上门靠在门板上心跳有点快，不知道是怎么回事。

果真隔壁阳台紫阳花的主人是个很美的人吧。

2

今晚的吱呦特别热情，在床上铺满了玫瑰花瓣，还穿上了平时自己很想让他穿但是他就是不愿意穿的那种很轻薄的浴衣。

洗完澡出来就看到这样的吱呦，说不动心那一定是假的，虽然心里有些困惑，但很快就被陷在床里那个白白软软的人勾了过去。

主动的吱呦很好吃，本来就很喜欢和恋人zuoai的扣酱，更是没有控制自己，把吱呦翻来覆去吃了个遍。

从床上熟睡的扣酱怀里悄悄逃出来，吱呦难得的开了一听啤酒挪到了阳台上，今晚那家伙很努力呢，自己不是也挺尽性的么，就是腰有点酸，明天在家泡个浴盐缓缓好了。

又想起明天得为店里再设计几款点心了，上次扣酱说不想再吃了的玫瑰花糕点，在店里可是每天都被卖切了，夏日来了，多设计一些跟鲜花有关的点心，总是会比较受欢迎。

想着想着就有些乏了，手里的啤酒咕噜咕噜冒着气泡泡，吱呦一口一口的舔着，没喝几口，脸就有些红了。

就是想着要放空才喝酒的啊~~~~~~~~~

举起双手向着夜空大大的伸了一个懒腰，然后把手放松下来挂在阳台的栏杆上，摇晃着头看着楼下的小广场。

好像看到一只可爱的小狗，毛茸茸的小跑着，应该是吉娃娃，后面跟着一个男人追着它，咦？看轮廓有点像是今早撞见的隔壁家男主人。

忽然隔壁阳台的门打开了，听声音是走出来一个人，想要赶紧躲起来却又不知道为什么要躲的吱呦因为喝了点酒，身体反应根本跟不上来，最终只是把头低了下来，假装自己可以藏起来。

空气里传来淡淡的香味，不是花香，也不是平常可以闻到的那些香水味，是一股子木头的味道，像是书柜里的那种，说不上难闻，感觉很特别。

吱呦偷偷的偏了一下头，用啤酒挡着脸看过去，果真是早上那位，但这次轻薄的浴衣好好的穿着，头发也松松的用个三角形的金属片拢了起来，看他举起手机亮着屏幕对着楼下招手，楼下的人终于追到了小狗，抱着它也向楼上举了起来，小狗听话的汪汪叫了两声，招着手的人轻轻笑了两声。

かわいい，吱呦忍不住小声的说，然后就被脸上还挂着笑的人隔着阳台搭讪了：你好，我是隔壁新搬来的堂本刚，你也喜欢小狗么？

唔，嗯，啊~ ano~ano~~喜欢的~有些被吓到的吱呦结结巴巴的回答着。

刚没有为难他，又把眼神投到了楼下：它叫PAN，名字很可爱吧，另外那个欧桑叫堂本光一，嗯，也是个可爱的人呢~说罢又转过头向他笑着眨了一下眼睛。

瞬间被击中的吱呦呆呆地看着刚，后知后觉地意识到原来刚也跟自己一样，是个男人，所以，他们也一样吧？不对，他们一个姓，应该是入籍了吧？

脑子里有点晕乎乎地，不知道是喝了酒的原因还是什么，倒没忘记跟刚礼貌地道了一声晚安，就急吼吼地回到了房间。

等吱呦看到躺在床上睡着的扣酱时，才想到，刚才忘记告诉刚他的名字了啊。

反正也不会有更多交集了吧，不过，真的很可爱啊，说不清到底是谁可爱的吱呦，一头乱麻地把自己埋在了枕头里。

迷迷糊糊要睡着的时候，掉进了一个温暖的怀抱中，耳畔是平缓的呼吸，什么呀，这家伙，到底是醒了还是睡着了啊，最后一丝意识终于给了扣酱，吱呦沉沉的陷入了梦乡。

3

扣酱所在的公司是一家外企，公司里就像是个联合国，德国意大利法国俄罗斯泰国中国日本印度各国同事，连塞尔维亚都有，但确实是一份他喜欢的工作，关于车的，只不过是重型机车，大家都开不上。

顶头上司是个日本人，大自己大概十来岁吧，平日工作是个一本正经很严肃的人，私下公司聚会也不怎么见他笑过。

跟同事们一起给上司贴过的标签都是“古板”“刻板”“固执”“老土”“欧桑”之类的。

扣酱在公司天台抽烟时，偶尔撞到过几次上司好像在给谁打电话，声音压得很低，但表情很温柔的样子，心想上司的妻子肯定是个很厉害的角色，能让这么无趣的欧桑露出恋爱的表情，但一定没有自家吱呦可爱。

上司一定是那种妻子生病了都要在工作的人，而自己就算再喜欢车，也根本没有办法把车放在吱呦前面。

可是当自己看到上司妻子的那一刻，却着实被震撼了一下。不是故意要去偷窥上司隐私的，只是午间刚好路过他门口，而那个浑身散发着慵懒纵欲后气息的人也刚好从门里走出来，就这样撞了个满怀。怀里的人暖烘烘的，身上很好闻，有股雨后潮湿森林的味道，又像是花香，低下头就看见对方春情满溢的眼角，微红的眼眶好像缀着水光，睫毛又长又密的一眨一眨盯着他，扣酱还没看够身后就传来上司的脚步声，连忙松开怀里的人，弯下腰道歉。

抬起头时那人已经不在了，上司衣衫完整但头毛有点乱，内心一阵翻滚的扣酱又道了两声歉后匆匆回到自己座位。

那人好闻的味道好像还萦绕在鼻尖，从小到大从来没有对吱呦之外的人动过心的扣酱，觉得自己今天有点反常。

不就是撞到怀里抱了一下，看了一眼而已么，为什么感觉下面有些蠢蠢欲动呢。

下班回家，扣酱给吱呦带了一大束花毛茛，花瓣重重叠叠艳丽得不可方物。

吱呦摆弄着鲜切花朵的时候，随口说了一句，没想到扣酱还会买这样的花。

说者无意听者有心，扣酱觉得自己的脸好像红了一些，只是觉得，这花跟那人很像就买了回来而已，好像着了魔一样。

赶紧装作没事般去浴室冲了一把脸，然后从吱呦身后抱了上去：不喜欢么？我觉得还挺好看的，就买回来了。

喜欢倒是挺喜欢的，这花的花语是迷人的魅力和受欢迎呢，确实是很美艳的花啊。

吱呦回过头亲吻了一下扣酱的脸颊：谢谢扣酱啦，感觉又有设计灵感了呢。

想要做一款很雍容又有些神秘的点心，看上去要华丽的，吃上去口味很独特的。

吱呦心里思考了起来，就好像，就好像，那个叫堂本刚的人一样。

晚上扣酱做爱的时候很冲动，以前虽然说不上多照顾吱呦的心情，但动作总还是会比较温柔，除非吱呦很主动他才会放肆索要，其他时候基本都比较克制。

这样的扣酱太少见了，吱呦并没有不喜欢，反倒是甜甜蜜蜜的缠了上去，任扣酱在他身体上舔舐啃咬，下身敞开来承受他一次又一次猛烈的撞击。

两个人在床上抱着不知道折腾了多久，射了几次，直到最后沉沉抱在一起睡去，谁都没有力气起来更换床单了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原本想要叫“开放性关系”，所以顾名思义。
> 
> 看文之前请了解一下开放式关系，不能接受的不要来吃。
> 
> 后期可能会加入BDSM。
> 
> 设定是身为恋人的20代吱呦扣酱（也许热恋期，也许phi时期）和30代刚光（安定期）成为了邻居，不存在TK和KT，因为是开放式，各种意义的开放式。

4

新品很快上市了，繁复艳丽的花团锦簇造型糕点依旧得到了追捧者们的支持，连切了一周。

吱呦今天难得到店里巡视，还没过下午三点，店里的点心几乎都卖空了，偶尔店门口的展示橱窗会冒出一两个观望的小脑袋。

也是，这么炎热的夏日午后，谁会愿意出门呢。

喝着店员为他泡上的花果茶，吱呦用手指没有节奏的敲打着桌面，是应该振作一下精神，想想下一款出品了。

扣酱这边可没有这么悠闲，他好像遇到了人生中最大的危机。

正座着的自己，一手端端正正的捧着自家恋人店里制作的最新款糕点，另一手拿着叉子迟迟不敢落下，面前坐着的是那位顶头上司和他的妻子，哦不对，性别男的话，姑且称为爱人吧。

为什么会让自己落到如此尴尬的地步，我只是过来交一份文件，没有别的意图啊。扣酱内心的呐喊声感觉都要冲破云霄了。

上司的爱人关切的问到：是蛋糕不好吃么？我可是这家店的大饭，这款新品排了很久队才买到的呢。

是我排的队好么？为什么要管他觉得好不好吃。上司忽然很不耐烦的插嘴到。

我说你，对下属温柔一点不好么，你看他都紧张得不敢动了。

我，，，，，，，我并没有觉得不好吃，只是，，，，，，，只是。。。。。。。。。。。想要说自己天天作为试吃者简直都要吃腻了，何况不是甜食爱好者，但又觉得说出来好像有几分炫耀的意思，一时之间扣酱不知道如何回答。

可以了，并没有想要知道你的理由，拿着蛋糕出去吧，回去座位慢慢吃。上司下了逐客令。

嗨！嗨！终于可以逃离大危机的扣酱赶紧站了起来，俯身鞠躬，结果还磕到了面前的茶几，简直痛得不行，完全顾不上痛的自己还是迅速的道了歉，然后捧着蛋糕冲回了自己的座位。

为什么又要道歉啦，啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，为什么在那个人面前的自己总是这么蠢。

道歉的时候明明听到那个人好像轻轻的笑了两声，也不知道是不是觉得自己动作太笨拙才笑的，扣酱觉得自己把一切都搞砸了。

但是鼻子里那好闻的味道根本骗不了人，下面又开始有反应了。

举起双手难堪的盖住自己的脸，扣酱觉得自己真的没救了。

傍晚天空下起了雨，扣酱整理完工作准备下班的时候，发现办公室几乎都空了，除了上司房间和自己这边还有灯光，窗外暴雨雷电交加，显得室内更加暗淡压抑。

想起自己没有带伞，又感觉到了一丝绝望，看来要冒雨跑去地铁站了呢。

正准备拿上办公包出门淋雨，上司推开了办公室的门，望向他：要不要坐我的车，顺路送你回家。

我，，，，，，那个，，，，，，不用麻烦了吧，，，，，这么大的雨，也不知道顺不顺路。扣酱惶恐的回答。

嗯，路倒是顺的，我看过员工资料，我们是邻居。上司说到。

*……￥#&#%@&%……*……&（@%%%%%%%%%……

邻居是什么鬼？什么邻居？哈？？？？扣酱满脑子都是困惑和问号，想都没想就回绝了上司的好意，拎起办公包冲出了公司。

5

淋了一身雨回家的扣酱第二天果真病了，说不上是生理的，还是心理的，总之好像哪里都不对劲。

发着低烧，头昏昏沉沉的被吱呦照顾了一天，心里却挂记着隔壁那个好闻的人，明知那是上司的爱人，但根本控制不住去想他。

他在隔壁做着什么呢？

昨晚他有和上司抱在一起亲热么？

他的头发散下来会不会更妩媚？

他的衣服脱下来后身上是不是会更好闻？

他呻吟起来声音是不是会更温柔？

想着想着脑子更热了。

“扣酱，你的低烧一直不退，我们要不要去医院看一下啊？”吱呦担心的问到。

“不，，不用了吧，很快就会好的。”自己到底在干什么，看着面前的吱呦，扣酱觉得自己就是一个彻彻底底的混蛋。

恋人这么辛苦的照顾着生病的自己，而自己却在幻想隔壁邻居，混蛋，太混蛋了。

但是脑子根本不清醒，迷迷糊糊的还是控制不住的想了起来，想象自己是自己的上司，压着面前那个好闻的人，深深地插入他，不顾那个人抗议的挣扎，禁锢住他的身体，重重地撞击，不停歇地抽插，直到那个人被他插到身体酥软，后穴湿糯，不断呻吟，用求饶地声音请求他快一点，快一点，再深一点，想要他，求他给他，全部都给他。

吱呦发现低烧中的恋人下身变化时，难以置信地看了扣酱一眼，然后将身体贴了过去，靠在扣酱耳边轻轻地问：“扣酱想要么？”

在幻想中的人根本分辨不清是谁的声音，下意识点了点头。

然后就感觉发 胀的下体被纳入了一个温暖的地方，把手向下探去，摸到毛茸茸的脑袋，抓住就抽插了起来。

下面的人被他的剧烈的动作弄得不断吞咽呕吐，却根本逃脱不开，眼泪都被逼了出来，断断续续的溢出两句：“扣酱~~~~~~~~~嗯唔~~~~~~~~~~~~不要~~~~了~~~~~~~~~~~呃~~嗯~~~~~~~~”话还没说完就被浓稠咸腥的白浊灌满了一嘴。

压住脑袋的手松了劲，难受得眼圈都红了的吱呦委屈的抬起头，看着刚才对他施虐的扣酱此刻却紧闭着双眼，好像睡着了。

吱呦抹了把眼泪，默默地含着嘴里的东西离开了卧室。

扣酱确实是睡着了，带着性欲被满足的快感，抵挡不住病中过度用脑的消耗睡着了。

他自然不知道吱呦的委屈，如果是以前的自己，是根本不可能让吱呦受这种委屈的。

再醒来的时候已经是神清气爽，好像什么都没有发生的两个人吃过早餐就各自工作去了。

吱呦甚至没有得到一个安抚的晨间吻。

失落的人来到店里打发时间，却遇到了隔壁邻居堂本刚。

那次阳台偶遇之后，以为再也不会有交集的人，此刻正在自己店里优雅地喝着玫瑰花茶，装作若无其事地走到他面前，吱呦礼貌地打了一个招呼：“您好，堂本刚先生，好久不见了。”

“嗯，是好久不见了呢，邻居先生。”堂本刚微笑着回应，然后抿了一口手中的花茶，玫瑰花瓣粘在了他的上唇，那人不在意的伸出舌头轻轻把玫瑰花瓣舔到嘴边，咬住花瓣细细的咀嚼了起来。

吱呦有些口乏，悄悄咽了一口唾沫，抬手叫店员也送来一杯同样的玫瑰花茶喝了起来。

两人好像没有什么话题好继续，都默默的喝着手中的花茶，一时间店里静悄悄的。

吱呦偷偷用眼角瞄着堂本刚，那个人好像没事人一样看着窗外来来往往的人，侧颜也很美，卷曲得恰到好处的长发柔顺的披在肩膀，鼻子里传来玫瑰花混着记忆中的木头的味道，让人觉得很舒服。

放松下来的吱呦轻声问：“堂本刚先生，您用的香水很特别，可以请教一下是什么味道么？”

堂本刚转过头看向吱呦，笑着回应：“愈创木，是愈创木的味道。喜欢的话，下次带你去代官山那边的店里看看。”

“好啊，那先谢谢堂本刚先生了。”

“可以不用这样叫我，叫刚就好，我们是邻居嘛，以后说不定还要承蒙照顾，不用这么客气的。”

“啊，是，那么，刚先生。”

“叫刚就好了啊。”

“唔，，，，那么，刚，谢谢了。”

6

什么叫做生活就像一盒巧克力，谁都不知道下一颗是什么味道。

一梯两户的过道上，刚和吱呦聊完天正准备各自开门回家，钥匙还没扭到位，就听到电梯叮咚声响，电梯门打开时，各自的恋人从电梯里面一起走了出来。

“扣酱~~~~~~~~”吱呦很自然的迎了上去，然后好奇的看向恋人身边的人，不就是刚的爱人么，仔细看看还蛮帅的。

“嗨~我回来了~~~~欸？”感觉到上司站在自己身边没有走到自己家那边去的意思，扣酱奇怪的转过头看着上司。

当然，出电梯的第一眼其实就看到那个好闻的人站在家门口要开门的样子，此刻感觉到了那个人看过来的视线，有些紧张脸有点发热，幻想过无数次的相遇没想到这么快就发生了，还是在这种有些复杂尴尬的时刻。

“扣酱，不介绍一下，嗯，，，，这位么？”上司盯着自己的恋人，用着上下属那种不容拒绝的语气回应扣酱的疑惑，好像丝毫没感觉到扣酱的紧张。

觉得哪里有些不对，但又说不上来的扣酱莫名感觉有些危险，连忙把吱呦拉到身后，挡在他面前，然后对着上司说：“我来介绍一下，那个，这位是我们公司我的顶头上司堂本光一先生，嗯，那个，，，这几天才发现我们是邻居，我不是刚病愈么，今天下班刚好他就顺便送我回家了。堂本光一先生，这位是我的恋人，唔，，，，嘛，，，，，，正，，，，正在，同，，，，，，同居中。”结结巴巴说完整段话的扣酱手心都冒汗了。

话是说给上司听的，但是感觉那个人也听到了，扣酱觉得自己越来越紧张了，心跳到快得不行。

说话的片刻间，那个好闻的人已经走了过来，挽住了堂本光一的手臂：“啊，原来你叫扣酱，还是我们邻居先生的同居恋人，年轻人可真好啊~欧桑，你说对吧？”

堂本光一看向歪着头向自己眨眼的堂本刚，觉得诱人得不行，想都没想就亲了上去。

“唔，，，，，唔，，，，，，欧桑，还有别人在啊，你！！！”轻轻推开堂本光一，堂本刚抱歉的看向两个面露尴尬的年轻人：“不要在意，他，有时候，就是这样不看空气的。”

霸道地用左手揽住堂本刚的腰，堂本光一宣示主权般开口：“堂本刚，我家那位，初次见面，以后请多关照。”然后右手向扣酱身后伸去。

吱呦有些受宠若惊，看了一下扣酱，感觉他没有什么反应，又看向堂本刚，只见他对着自己微笑点头，于是只好伸出手握住了面前的右手：“您好，堂本光一先生，但不是初次见面哟，之前，嗯，在阳台上偶然看到过你遛狗，就是，那只叫。。。。。”

“PAN！！！”堂本光一和堂本刚异口同声地回答。

“啊！对！PAN！是只吉娃娃吧，真是可爱的名字！”吱呦松开握着的手，继续开心的说道：“还有哦，您家这位，我可是认识好久了呢，承蒙关照，今天还在我店里共进了下午茶哟~”说完还对着堂本刚眨了眨眼睛。

堂本刚捂住自己的嘴巴，惊叹的问：“是邻居先生的店么？太棒了啊！我是您店里的大饭啊！”

还没等吱呦回话，扣酱紧张地捏住了恋人的手，颤颤巍巍的问到：“你，你们，你们认识的啊？”

自己肖想过的人是自己上司的爱人已经够冲击了，现在居然还是自己恋人认识的人。

也是了，自己的恋人这么可爱，这么有亲和力，怎么会想不到他会比自己更早认识他们的新邻居呢。

扣酱的脑子里乱乱的，昨天才发过的低烧，现在好像又要脱线了。

“认识的哟，早就认识了哟，扣酱~”回握住捏着自己的手，吱呦有点困惑的看着扣酱，不明白他紧张些什么，是因为自己认识他上司的爱人，所以怕自己说错过什么话么？

下意识就想回家跟扣酱好好说清楚自己和堂本刚先生怎么认识的事，于是面向还在惊讶中的堂本刚和一脸深意的堂本光一，吱呦轻声说：“真是抱歉，扣酱刚病愈，好像有些不舒服，我们就先回去了。刚先生喜欢我的店我很开心，以后您就是店里的VIP，有需要可以直接跟我说的哟。那么，刚先生，堂本光一先生，再会啦~”

堂本光一和堂本刚礼貌地向他们鞠躬，刚对吱呦抱歉的说：“是我们打扰太久了，扣酱不舒服的话赶紧回家吧，以后还请多多关照了。”

担心的看着两个年轻人回到了家里，关上了家门，刚才向光一有些埋怨的说道：“你怎么那么着急，就这样亲上了，也不怕吓到他俩。”

“可我忍不住嘛，刚桑。”话还没说完，人已经把堂本刚压在邻居家门口亲了上去。

而房间里的吱呦看着一脸疲惫的坐在沙发上的扣酱，困惑的问到：“扣酱，是怎么回事呢？”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写这章之前，我忐忑的打下这些文字，虽然在注意事项里说过关于“开放式关系”和“BDSM”，
> 
> 但是还是很怕有的同学会不管就直接看文，然后看完觉得受不了会骂，所以。。。。
> 
> 该交代的，该缓冲的已经在前几章全部结束，接下来就会是车了。
> 
> 今天尝试写的是DBSM角色关系中的一种，叫做“捕猎者Primal(Hunter)与猎物Primal(Prey)”，看之前希望先了解一下这种角色关系，以免观文不适。

7

始终没有解释清楚是怎么回事的扣酱在自我纠结的情绪中挣扎了几天之后，迎来了每月一次的出差。

联合国重型机车公司作为供应商，要求员工定期回访重点客户，回家惯例收拾了一下行囊的扣酱跟着上司堂本光一奔赴仙台。

吱呦回到家的时候，扣酱已经走了，昨晚居然都没有跟自己说要出差，就这样匆匆忙忙的走了到底是要逃避些什么？吱呦觉得自己好像越来越不懂自家恋人了。

自从上次发烧之后，他就变得很奇怪，晚上也不怎么抱自己，有时候自己想要了去缠着他，他还会说太累了睡觉吧，然后把自己推开。

太奇怪，真的太奇怪了，从小到大从来没有被扣酱这样冷淡对待过，但是实在又问不出什么，吱呦觉得自己好失败。

憋屈了好几天的吱呦想着，既然扣酱都出差不回来住了，那自己也不要住在这里了，干脆去店里熬一晚，设计几款新品好了，然后就去浴室冲了个凉，换了套宽松的衣服出了门。

才走到家楼下，就遇到了和自己一样一脸郁闷的刚先生。

“啊！刚先生！”

“唔，是邻居先生啊。不是说了叫刚就好了么，不要再用敬语了。”

“那么，嗯，刚~”

“嗯，邻居先生这是要去哪么？我家那位啊，今天临时出差去了呢，啊，真的好寂寞啊！PAN也不在家，一个人真的很郁闷呢！”

“诶？堂本光一先生也出差去了么？我家扣酱也是呢！我不太在家待着，正准备去店里坐坐。”

“要不要去代官山，去逛逛我上次说的香水店？”

“咦？可以么？哪太好了，我真的很好奇呢！”

好奇什么的，真的是一种很好的态度。

在邻居先生家的床上把染上LELABO THE NOIR 29味道的邻居压在怀里，堂本刚深深地吮吻，感受着他发出小动物般地哼咛声，是的，他的小猎物此刻醉了，完全软绵绵的任自己摆布。

今夜很长，可以慢慢狩猎。

好奇什么的，真的是一种很好的态度。

办完公事的堂本光一在酒店里对身边的扣酱说：“你是不是对我家那位有什么特殊的感情。”没有问号，好像只是在说一句普通的话。

扣酱的心脏剧烈地跳动了一下，支支吾吾地说不出话。

“你觉得你的恋人对我家那位，是什么样的感情呢？”这次是个问句了。

“光一桑，我，我，我不知道。我们，我们对您的爱人，哦，不，您的妻子，哦，不，您的丈夫，啊，不，我们，没有，什么都没有，只是邻居而已，不是么？”

语无伦次地想要努力回应出什么的扣酱觉得此刻仿佛身在地狱，害怕，恐惧，怕被上司知道自己对他爱人的无耻下流的幻想，也完全没懂上司问自己的恋人是什么意思。

“我们要不要打个赌？猜猜他俩现在在干嘛？”

“。。。。。。。。。。”

堂本光一拿出了手机，点开LINE的视讯连接，半响之后，手机屏幕里出现了自己家卧室的景象。

到底，是不是地狱。

8

从酒劲中回复一丝清明的吱呦感觉自己是睡在自家卧室床上的，房间一片黑暗，眼睛怎么也睁不开，身上的人把自己弄得很舒服，空气里都是浓浓的香水味道，说不上是什么，但是让人沉沦。

一开口就听到自己甜得要腻死人的呻吟，那人马上俯身过来堵住他的嘴唇深入搅弄，舌头与舌头纠缠间呼吸仿佛都要被剥夺了，越来越多的口水不受控制的溢出，沿着嘴角流到脸侧，那人用手抚上他脸侧抹去多余的口水，然后探向下身全部涂在吱呦下面的硬挺，一次又一次不厌其烦地重复着。

吱呦吸了吸鼻子，捕捉到刚先生愈创木的味道，不由安心起来，是他啊，但是我们是怎么滚到自家床上的呢。

“认出来是我了？邻居先生~”堂本刚看着身下那个吸着鼻子一脸满足的小家伙，不由嗤笑了一声。

“嗯~~~~~~唔~~~~~~~~~~刚先生~~~~~~~~~~”又是那甜腻的呻吟声。

“怎么，让你不用敬语真的很难？这种时候都不忘叫我刚先生？很喜欢这种被年上玩弄的感觉么？”

“唔~~~~~~~~~不是的~~~~~~~刚先生~~~~~~~~好舒服~~~~~~~~~”

根本不知道自己在说什么的吱呦只是不断地吐露着自己的感受，他理所应当的认为接下来都会是令他很舒服的事，而他只要向身上的人撒娇和不断索求便会得到。

毕竟以前扣酱都是这样对待他的。

但堂本刚却根本不满足自己的小猎物这么柔顺乖巧，一丝反抗都没有的任由自己摆布，刚才是醉了就先玩弄一下放他一马，现在既然清醒了，可没那么简单。

“邻居先生就这么舒服？这么喜欢我么？” 一边用手挑逗着吱呦的身体，一边编造着刺激着他的话：“难怪今天买完香水后还缠着我要喝酒，把自己灌醉了然后勾引我，主动亲了我还不止，又巴在我身上让我送你回家，躺在床上脱了裤子向我敞开身体，还用手把我下面都摸硬了。”

吱呦觉得主动勾引刚先生的自己简直羞耻极了，脸都红了地反抗到：“别说了，快别说了，刚先生，我，我。。。。。我没有。”

“有没有你自己知道啊，不信摸摸看嘛。”说罢执着吱呦捂住脸的手就往自己身下探。

触摸到刚先生硬挺的那一刻，吱呦的手像是被针刺到了一样，赶紧缩了回来，却又被刚先生抓住手压制到了头顶，然后下身就被穿着裤子的他猛撞了一下。

“呃，好硬~~~~”忍不住说出了口，吱呦赶紧咬住嘴唇噤了声。

“你看，我可没骗你吧。”

自己的裸着的下身被刚先生裤子的粗糙布料摩擦着，就算隔着裤子也感觉到他的那里又硬又大，吱呦的前端忍不住的流出了透明的液体，随着刚先生的动作不断蹭到他的裤子上。

好羞耻，好羞耻，自己怎么会勾引刚先生呢，明明只是去逛个香水店，后面发生什么自己真的都不记得了啊。

吱呦快被自己的行为给逼疯了，面前可是自家恋人上司的爱人啊，无论如何也不能发生这种事情，以后要怎么面对大家呢。

强压着身体的欲望，吱呦努力的克制住自己那甜的发腻的声音，想要撑起身体向后退开。

感觉到吱呦想要逃脱的堂本刚有点开心，总算有点反应了不是么，现在狩猎游戏才算开始嘛。

低下头含住了身下那个一直想要向后逃脱的小猎物，感受到他全身激灵的颤抖了一下，头部马上被他的双手用力推攘着，但力度不算太大，屁股在努力的左右扭动摇摆着想要挣脱，但几乎也没有作用。

双手把住小猎物圆滚滚的屁股技巧性地揉捏着，嘴上努力的吞吐着，不断地为他深喉，没有两下就感觉身下的人卸了力，双手插到他的头发里，腰部开始迎合自己的动作，下身在自己的嘴里抽插了起来。

还真是一点挑战性都没有啊，堂本刚又帮小家伙口了几下，然后舔舐了一圈，吐了出来。

身下的吱呦一副沉溺情欲无法自拔的样子，感觉没有人在为他口了，不满意的哼哼了起来，完全忘了几分钟前自己还想要极力逃脱。

“邻居先生，你看一下床头那边~”堂本刚在哼哼唧唧的小猎物耳边蛊惑地说到。

吱呦努力睁开眼，扭头看向床头柜，黑暗的房间里，只有一台被架起来的手机盈盈的发着光。摇了摇头，表示不知道是什么。

“你再仔细看看嘛，那是LINE的视讯窗口哦，看看那边是谁啊？”

“唔~~~~~~~~~唔~~~~~~~~啊！！！！！！！！！！！！！”居然是视讯窗口，所以现在他们俩在做的事情正在被别人看着么，吱呦的心底一阵发寒，因为他终于看清了视频对面的人，那是他的恋人，正在外地出差努力工作的恋人扣酱。

而自己正在干着什么，在自己和恋人的爱居里，跟恋人上司的爱人完全失控的纠缠在一起，并且还是自己主动勾引的。

吱呦一下子坐了起来，也不管下身空荡荡的硬着，两下就爬到了手机前，对着屏幕不停的道歉：“扣酱，扣酱，你听我说，不是你看到的这样的，绝对不是的，我也不知道是怎么回事，我酒醒了就是这样的了，你知道我酒量不好的，扣酱，我们什么都没有发生，你不要，你不要生气，真的，还什么都没有，你要相信我扣酱，扣酱~”

手机那边的人好像什么都没有听到，一动不动的盯着他，吱呦心底的寒意止不住一阵一阵往上冒，全身都是冷汗的颤栗起来。

看到眼前不住发抖的小猎物，堂本刚满意的翘起了嘴角，又看了一眼屏幕里苍白着脸咬着嘴唇好像也在颤抖的扣酱，然后猛地把邻居先生从手机前拽到自己身前，扒开他的臀缝就插了进去：“是你说什么还没有的吧，现在呢！”

吱呦一下子没有反应过来，但马上被后穴撑的满满的感觉逼到生理性干呕起来，身上的冷汗还没有消，可身后的那个恶魔已经抓住他的下身抽插了起来，眼泪都忘了流，连反抗都来不及做，麻木的被他曾经无比信任的刚先生不断侵犯着，后穴被直接插入却没有太过疼痛的感觉，意识到可能在此之前，就发生过什么的吱呦更加恐惧了。

抓住他的那双手死死的扣着他的下身，不给一丝挣扎的可能，打桩般重重的撞击碾压着他脆弱的内壁，吱呦绝望的张着嘴看向手机，那边的人死死的盯着他，眼里放出凶狠的光。

9

这下什么都没有了，说什么都没有用了。

吱呦的眼泪终于涌了出来，身体不断地随着身后的人摇晃着，上半身脱力的瘫在床上。

忽然又觉得无趣了的堂本刚，对着手机开始说话：“光一，光一你在的吧，怎么样，你那边的小家伙看上去还可以么？”

听到堂本光一先生也在视讯对面的吱呦，脑袋仿佛被重重地锤打了一下。

下身下意识地缩紧，夹得堂本刚舒服的哼了一声，然后更猛烈地抽插起来。

吱呦在剧烈的摇晃中，听到了堂本光一先生的声音。

“嗯？怎么了刚桑，我这边没什么的啊，我对他可没有兴趣，你就别想了，好好品尝你的小猎物吧。”

光一冷冷的看了一眼跪在地上的扣酱，然后看向屏幕不屑的说到。

“呲！没趣！他看上去都懵了，我可不喜欢不鲜活的猎物。”堂本刚一边用下身顶撞着身下的人，一边盯着手机那头的扣酱：“扣酱~~~~~~~~~~~~~，怎么样，看见我在玩弄你的恋人，是不是很不甘心啊？”用着撒娇的口气：“我和你的上司都知道的哦，你对我肮脏的想法，呼呼呼~~”对着手机眨了一下眼睛：“你是不是希望，现在跟我做爱的那个人是你自己，还是说，你想要和我一起享用你可爱的小恋人呢？”

被操弄到后穴发胀的吱呦仿佛天都要塌下来了，刚先生的意思是，自家的恋人，居然也对他有那种想法么？

到底是怎么回事，扣酱为什么会对刚先生也有性趣，扣酱为什么会跟堂本光一先生一起出差，他们为什么会这样若无其事的看着自己被刚先生操弄？

太多的问题堵在吱呦的小脑瓜里，完全找不到出口，一团浆糊的自己感觉就要崩溃了。而身后的操弄还在继续，根本没有停歇，让自己坏掉吧，坏了就什么都不用想了。

感觉到扣酱的眼睛仿佛在发光的堂本刚押上了最后的砝码：“扣酱，把你的裤子脱下来，用你的手做给我看，做得好的话，等你们回来，我会给你你想要的东西哦！”

“不要，扣酱不要啊！”把头闷在床单上的吱呦哭着叫喊着，但是根本没有人听他在说什么。

而手机那头的扣酱，已经解开裤链，把早就肿胀到不行的阴茎从裤裆掏了出来，一边看着堂本刚操干着自己的恋人，一边用手抚弄起了自己。

堂本刚还在诱惑他：“扣酱，有没有感觉我在用嘴含着你，帮你口，深深的插进来，没有关系的哦，我会很喜欢你的那根东西的。”仿佛还不够一般，堂本刚把自己的手指插到身下被操弄到软绵绵的人的嘴里搅弄了起来：“扣酱你看，就像这样哦，插到我嘴里，然后操到里面都是水好么，好想要吃吃看，扣酱是什么味道的，一定很好吃吧，扣酱，把你的宝贝都射给我吧，好想要你。”

扣酱在堂本刚的引诱下不断加快速度撸动着自己的下体，没过多久就对着手机射了出来，斑驳的白色浊液沾染在手机屏幕上，扣酱不住的喘息声传了过来。


	4. Chapter 4

10

吱呦却在这种极端的情况下，感受到了快感。

不去想堂本光一先生怎么看他们三个人，单是想着自己的恋人居然也对刚先生有着亵渎的想法，内心便滋生起了一丝醋意。

调整了一下自己体位的吱呦，开始松松紧紧地收缩后穴，舌头舔弄着插在里面的手指，片刻之后，吱呦将身体撑了起来，擦干了满脸的眼泪和唾液，扭过身体把嘴唇送到了堂本刚的唇角。“刚先生不要看他了，是我不好干么？为什么不看着我，明明在你身下被你玩弄的猎物是我吧，为什么不好好看着我呢？”

堂本刚玩味的收回了视线，强压住内心的喜悦看向主动向自己求欢的小猎物，没想到居然他被自己开发出来了么，真是太惊喜了。

“想要我看着你，那就好好的做给我看啊，让我看看你有什么可值得我看着的。”堂本刚发出了邀请。

吱呦吻住刚先生的嘴唇，细细的舔舐了起来，嘴里的香甜气息诱惑着噬甜的堂本刚，当他不由自主的将手按住吱呦的胸部揉捏起来的时候，吱呦放开了他的嘴唇，向前爬了两步，脱离了他的控制，然后转身又爬回了他的怀里，面对面的姿势下，堂本刚更清楚的看到吱呦用幼兽般的眼神盯着他，缓缓地撩起了宽松的上衣，并用牙齿咬住了衣摆。

若隐若现的粉红色乳首在白白嫩嫩的皮肤上显得更加可口，身上泛着一股情欲里的味道，只有堂本刚自己知道，那是今天吱呦挑选的香水里的那味麝香，是诱因，也是春药。

太可爱了，想要吃了他，堂本刚探身向前咬住了藏在上衣里的粉红色乳首，吱呦吃痛的惊呼了一声，然后痴痴的笑了起来，他知道他赢了，刚先生现在是他的了。

尝够了小猎物的乳头和软乎乎的胸部，堂本刚退后命令吱呦把衣服脱下来，然后靠在床头，死死的盯着他。

吱呦懂事的爬上了刚的大腿，把早就玩松了的后穴顶在刚先生的龟头上，深深浅浅的在穴口磨蹭。

“呼呼，小坏蛋，也学会磨人了么？”堂本刚笑着看向他。

心脏好像漏跳了一拍，果真自己是喜欢刚先生的吧，就算被这样对待了，却还是会对他心动，既然这样，那就什么都不要想，珍惜现在就好了。

想通了的吱呦扶着刚先生的硬挺，缓缓的坐了下去。

再次被填满的后穴此刻和之前被强暴对待的感觉截然不同，很幸福，被刚先生填的满满当当的没有一丝缝隙，动情的献上自己的亲吻，努力抬起屁股，让刚先生在自己的身体里抽插了起来。

床头柜上的手机视讯不知道什么时候已经断开了，大概是手机没电了，毕竟这样折腾来回也过了好几个小时。

11

扣酱射了之后精液还没来得及擦掉，就看着自己的恋人从强迫开始诱惑起刚先生，然后两个人就甜甜蜜蜜做起爱来，心里很不是滋味。

不知道是该气自己根本都摸不到刚先生一寸，还是气自己的恋人不争气就这样被蛊惑了，完全没有想过是因为自己的污龊行为压垮了恋人的最后一丝念想。

堂本光一看着跪在地上刚射完就开始生起闷气的下属忽然觉得很好笑，刚才自己把空间留给他们，去阳台抽烟，回来就看到这一幕，一边觉得果真还是自家那位刚桑厉害，一边又觉得这个跪在地上被家里两位抛弃的小家伙很可怜。

“喂，你别发呆了，手机都没电关机了你还傻傻跪着干什么，收拾一下去洗干净，我们明天就回去了。”

呆呆的看向上司的扣酱好像一只被主人抛弃的小狗，堂本光一想起了自家的PAN酱，啊，果真还是想回家了啊。

12

昨晚幫睡著的吱呦清理好身體和床之後，天色都已經有些泛亮了，覺得自己大概用盡了耐心的堂本剛回到自己家隨便衝了個涼就躺在床上大睡了起來，夢裡是甜的，可愛的小鄰居像一隻小小的獸不斷討著自己的歡心舔舐著自己的身體，而他只是伸手撫摸著小獸毛茸茸的頭髮和光溜溜的身體就無比滿足。

還沈浸在美夢裡的堂本剛大清早被一陣急促的門鈴聲吵醒，頂著晨勃的身體也懶得披上衣物慢悠悠的踱到門口，一開門就被夢裡纏著他的那個小傢伙推到玄關強吻了起來。

後背撞到哪裡，堂本剛悶哼了一聲，壓在身上的小傢伙才鬆了口一臉擔心看向他。

“呼呼~吱呦醬，你不是吧，一大早就這麼飢渴?”明知故問的人真的很可惡，堂本剛明明知道是因為甚麼。

昨晚做完清理的自己順手在吱呦臀縫裡和後穴裡塗滿了麝香藥膏，是用來快速緩解縱慾後不適反應的，自家常備這種效果極佳的藥，當然這藥還常被用來當做快速誘發情慾的助興藥。

吱呦是不知道這些的，就感覺自己睡得昏昏沈沈，開始後穴還清清涼涼的很舒服，後來全身就開始慢慢的發熱起來，不知從哪裡湧起來一股躁動想要宣泄但始終找不到出口，趴在床上蹭來蹭去一點用都沒有，口渴得不行，腦海裡浮現出剛的身影，想要和他接吻，吸干他嘴裡美味的唾液，想要被他抱住，狠狠的被他進入，下面被他灌滿白白的濁液。

想著想著後穴就越來越濕，在床上摸來摸去嗅來嗅去也感受不到剛的一絲氣息，吱呦難受的想著，可能他回家去了，就這樣拋下被折磨到昏睡的自己回家了，自己是不是被嫌棄了，好想念那個讓他覺得舒服的懷抱啊。

抵不住昨夜那勾魂的纏綿和此刻情慾的折磨，吱呦隨手穿上一件衣服就衝出房門來到鄰居家門前狂按起門鈴。

接下來就是堂本剛夢裡期待的事了，在自己家沙發上隨意坐著，昨天才撿到的小獵物騎在他身上飢渴地吻著他的身體，穿著一件比自己身體大了很多的白色T恤，動作時領口從肩膀滑落，露出一大片昨天被自己施虐過的吻痕，誘人的粉紅色乳頭在空蕩蕩的衣服裡若隱若現。

真是一個美好的早晨，堂本剛靠著沙發對這份送上門的早餐覺得無比滿意，心情愉悅極了。

但吱呦缺根本沒法滿足於只是這樣的身體接觸，後面早就因為藥效和自己的幻想糯濕得一塌糊塗，身下的人卻沒事人一樣只是隨意摸摸他，明明進門的時候就感覺到了剛的下身是勃起的，以為自己主動點挑逗一下就能被喂飽的吱呦現在有點失落。

堂本剛感覺到了身上小傢伙的情緒變化，呲笑了一聲：“想要就自己來拿啊，吱呦醬~”說著還不經意般用手撫摸了一下自己的粗大。

吱呦舔了舔口水，抬起屁股對著那根粗大就坐了上去，被藥物軟化過的後穴輕易就接納了堂本剛，瞬間被填滿的吱呦饕足的嘆息著，含著想了很久的東西上下扭動起了腰肢，好舒服，好舒服，還想要更多。

堂本光一打開家門看到的就是這香艷的一幕，下意識想要擋住跟在後面的扣醬，但一切都晚了。


End file.
